


Girl's happy time

by agron999



Category: Dinosaur (2000)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agron999/pseuds/agron999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neera, eema, and baylene where spending time together at the nesting grounds and they decided to have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's happy time

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pleasant day at the nesting grounds the herd was happy to have there babies and enjoy there new home

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the nesting grounds, the herd where enjoying, there new home. At the center of the nesting grounds Neera, and Aladar where laying at there spot enjoying there time together. (Aladar): Ah what a beautiful day isn't it.

 

(Neera): It sure is the sky is blue, the air is fresh and all the young ones are having fun playing with each other. Oh I forgot to tell you that Eema, and Baylene are coming over and where going to spend time together somewhere along the valley. (Aladar): That sounds nice it'll be nice for you to have girl time won't it. (Neera): Yes it would. That's when Neera nuzzled aladar's right cheek and Aladar returned the favor. And that's when Eema, and Baylene showed up. (Eema): Why hello you two, how are you doing?.

 

She ask, then Neera stood up. (Neera): Were doing okay Eema, thank you for asking how about you two are you both ready for our girl's day out. She wink at them. (Baylene): Indeed we are, we should get going so we don't burn daylight. Baylene was right the day was still young, and they needed to get a head start on their plans for today.

 

(Neera): Very well Baylene, your right we should go I love you Aladar. she said, as she nuzzled under Aladar's chin. (Aladar): I love you too

Then the 3 ladies went off to find somewhere were they could have there fun time out together


End file.
